Climb
by vodka on fire
Summary: A short AAML story, with a potentially depressingly happy end.


Intro: A short AAML story, with a potentially depressingly happy end.

I hope you enjoy the latest in my series of traveling stories. Though it did not start off this way, I have realized that my stories titles, and plot, all revolve around some form of transport of journey. And so I have decided to make that the theme of my writing. Anyway feel free to read my other AAML, or any stories really, but none of them are connected.

Admin stuff:

_X_ is internal monologue

"X" is talking

I claim no ownership to the characters places or conceptual backing of this story... aka don't sue me Game Freak.

Anyway thnx in advance for reading and possibly reviewing and hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>The air had a fresh bite to it as he took his first breath of the morning; it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. <em>And it damn well better be,<em> the old man thought to himself. It had been ages since he'd last come up this path, and though he was in great shape for his age, he could feel that he was no longer in his youth.

The winding path stretched out before him, leading into the depths of the forest. "Still about an hour 'till sunrise, we should be there with time to spare," he said in a tone that was not entirely bravado, and began walking briskly down the path. He was determined to reach his destination before the sun rose. Still he could almost have felt his companion's unseen smile. She always knew when he was just trying to put on a brave face.

* * *

><p>Ash needed some air. It was nearly five in the morning and the party was still going, not that he minded in the least. He tried to circumspectly make his way to the back porch, and after a few conversations with whomever he happened to be passing, he finally made it outside. His mom had been so proud when he accepted his new title as Pokémon champion, even Gary had been willing to shake his hand and congratulate him. It was all a blur, not the battle mind you. The battle was as fresh in his mind as this moment was. Being champion had been no easy journey, and his last battle was by far the most intense.<p>

Originally he's tried to convince his mom and the others to have the party in a few days when Charizard and Pikachu got back from the PokeCenter, but his mom wouldn't hear of it. They'd just have to have their own private celebration later. This was as much for him as it was for his friends and family. Looking back at the room he'd just left he couldn't find a single person he didn't in some way owe this achievement to. Whether it was the constant encouragement of his mother, Brock's care and advice, Professor Oak's tutelage, or even Gary's ability to drive him to new heights of competitiveness, this was as much their victory as it was his.

"Getting to be a bit much for you?" Misty asked as she took up a spot leaning on the hand rail beside him.

"Nah, just needed a bit of air. Besides, when that sun rises, it'll be rising on Kanto's new champion for the first time."

"Never thought you had it in you," she joked as she nestled herself into his arms. Her long red hair fell smoothly over her shoulders and down her back. Most of the time Misty kept her hair up, it suited her, but she knew he liked it better down and tonight was his night after all. His journey really had been long, he reflected. Holding her in his arms as they stared across the meadow behind his Pallet Town house, he was reminded of all the time they had spend blundering through forests and caves when they first set out. They would argue constantly, and somehow it was always _his_ fault. When had things changed? Somewhere along the line they stopped screaming at each other and started stealing time alone whenever possible. Ash stared lovingly into her those emerald pools that softly reflected the pale moonlight.

"Come on," he said moving off the porch. "I've got something to show you."

"Ash? Where do you think you're going, you can't abandon your own party."

"They won't even notice I'm gone," he paused and drew her into his arms again. "Trust me you'll want to see this," he whispered as their lips met.

"I don't know why I put up with you," she sighed in mock exasperation. He'd won. "Cause I'm so amazingly handsome, intelligent, and all round awesome," he replied as they walked down the winding path through the meadow.

"Modest too," she laughed.

* * *

><p>As he went farther into the forest he saw the path had been obscured by wildlife. He really should come by here more often and clean the place up. The old man pushed on, though by now he was getting quite tired. He could hear a young couple talking somewhere in the forest. It was interesting how sounds echoed here. "No time to dawdle though," he said, trying vainly to put an air of ease into his tone. "It's almost sun-up and we've still got a while to go." His wife's patient smile still seemed to project at him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Up there?" the red head asked incredulously. Ash had brought her to a seemingly abandoned old tower. Her instinct was to have it condemned, but the tempestuous raven haired boy ahead of her was already a flight up before she could utter her worries.<p>

"Trust me, it's worth it," he said leaning over the fragile looking handrail. Before she could even object he was already flying up the stairs again. "Hurry up. We're going to miss it," he yelled back between flights. Even for Ash he seemed strange.

When Misty got to the top of the tower Ash was leaning over the side of the balustrade. The tower broke the dense canopy of the forest they had been walking though and you could see the rise and fall of the valleys in this area quite clearly. Towards the west a bright house seemed alive with revelry, but Ash was looking the other way. As she strolled through the forest on the way here, Misty had been so lost in her own world she hadn't noticed that it had been getting lighter. Now she saw why Ash had been in a hurry. The bright red sun crested the farthest hilltop, and its light spilled into the valley, seemingly bringing it to life. Pokémon started stirring everywhere, and the rustle of the forest was at an audible din now. "Oh, Ash, it's beautiful," she sighed leaning into his arms once more.

"I can honestly say I've never seen anything as beautiful," he said, never once taking his eyes off the way the sun's rays filled her fair and cause it to shine like a halo.

* * *

><p>He reached the old tower that was his destination, and slowly started climbing the stairs to the top. "About five minutes left, not much time, but we can make it," he said, true relief creeping into his voice for the first time this morning.<p>

* * *

><p>They watched the sun rise higher into the sky. Slowly Ash turned Misty around and stepped back, taking hold of her hands.<p>

"Ash? What are you doing?" Misty's confused voice almost unnerved him, but he was resolute.

"Misty Waterflower," he began in a very serious and determined voice. Ash reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small ring. It had a gyarados engraved on the outside twirling around and meeting its tail to complete the ring. Its diamond eyes shone as they picked up the early morning sun. Taking a deep breath Ash continued, "Will you marry me?"

Misty's voice had abandoned her; she could barely get a "YES!" out quick enough quell the look of alarm on Ash's face at the lack of response. His face instantly split into a euphoric smile, and as he slid the ring on her finger, they shared their first kiss as fiancées.

* * *

><p>The morning sun had not yet risen. "Told you we'd make it," the old man said to no one in particular. He unhitched the bag he'd been wearing and opened it. He carefully removed its only contents, a blue urn.<p>

He took it to the edge of the now well worn balustrade and waited. Not long after the sun crested that same hilltop it had crested all those years ago. As it did the old man opened the urn and let his beloved's ashes float out and into the valley. For an instant, just for an instant, he though he caught a glimpse of red as the light shone off the falling ash.

That had been her last wish; to be spread where some of her happiest memories had been; and where a part of their lives had begun. He stood and watched the sun rise until it was well above the tree line. "Well love, you couldn't have picked a better spot," he said as he inwardly made his final farewells.

"I guess it's about time I got going," the old man sighed and returned home leaving the urn as memorial.

* * *

><p>As I've said before, and as many others have said, please review, whether you hated it or loved it, or felt Swiss about it, I would like to know, criticism helps me learn.<p>

If you liked this story feel free to read my other stories too, I promise most of them are far less depressing.


End file.
